narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hikami- Hitatsu's Hidden Power
Haizo walked out of the portal and onto the plain in Dorakuzan. Hitatsu was there, waiting for him. Haizo smiled. After his fight with Kokuangyo, he was tired and out of stamina. Haizo ignored this and started to walk. Hitatsu followed. "Now what? Jyuubi was supposed to meet me here." Haizo said, irritated. Haizo looked up to see Jyuubi in the air, now decending towards him. Hitatsu trotted onto his back. Haizo went over to do the same, but Jyuubi suddenly flew away with Hitatsu but without him. "Aww c'mon!" Haizo complained. Haizo entered Bankai and flew over next to Jyuubi. "Why did you just abandon me?!" Haizo demanded. Jyuubi made no reply, but flew faster. Haizo picked up his own pace. A small village apeared over the horizon. Veil "Hikami-sama! Hikami-sama has returned! Our village is saved!" The villagers roared as Hitatsu was escorted on a golden platform. Haizo and Jyuubi followed behind. "Hikami? Are talking about Hitatsu?" Haizo asked Jyuubi. Jyuubi didn't glance at Haizo, but said "Hikami is the true name of the dragon you know as Hitatsu. He is regarded as a god here. His power far surpasses yours." Haizo looked irritated. Hitatsu was escorted into a large house. Haizo and Jyuubi entered also. There was an old woman waiting there. "Greetings, chosen warrior of Hikami. You are a mere child, and already you have the world resting in your hands." Haizo looked very confused. "Her name is Kitai. She is the elder of this village." Jyuubi said. Ensui bowed. "Please! Help us obtain the Kinryu stone!" Haizo looked confused. "Kinry stone?? Hikami??" Haizo was dumbfounded. "The Kinryu stone is the holiest artifact in Dorakuzan, said to be able to control all of the dragons in Dorakuzan. Legend tells that is was the heart of Saitatsu." Jyuubi said, sensing Haizo's confusion. "You must enter Draconic Hell and obtain the stone." Jyuubi added. "Another tournament?" Haizo said. Before Jyuubi could reply, someone came in. "Kitai, a strange man is terrorizing the village!" The ground shook, and the roof of the house came off, revealing a large dragon with somebody riding it. The rider jumped off and landed in front of Kitai. "WHY THE HELL ARENTN YOU LETTING ME COMPETE IN THE TOURNAMENT, YA OLD HAG??!" The man yelled at Kitai. " Rokinsei, you Fool! You drink every night, then come back outragous! A man as immature as you does not deserve to compete. Besides, I have already chosen the warrior to be Hyuga Haizo." Kitai pointed at Haizo. Rokinsei turned around, and smiled evily at Haizo. "FIGHT ME, HYUGA HAIZO!!!!" Rokinsei yelled. "He's huge! He expects me to fight him?!" Haizo thought. Pride Rokinsei Orodama gave Haizo a smug look as he jumped onto the head of Rion. "Bring it on, kid." Rokinsei said. "Why? We have no reason to fight." Haizo said. "Well hows this for a reason?" Rokinsei said as hundereds of guns and cannons surrounded Haizo. Haizo frowned. "I guess we have no choice, Hitatsu" Haizo said as darts hit Hitatsu's legs. "Geeh?" Hitatsu said as his limbs move uncontrolably. Hitatsu entered his giant form. Hitatsu smashed into a wall. "Why isnt Hitatsu moving normaly?" Haizo thought. "Youre supposed to be the chosen warrior of Hikami? You cant even get a grip! Why are you even competing in Draconic Hell?" Rokinsei said as he hit Haizo again. Hitatsu collasped onto the ground. "No reason, right? Pathetic. Go run home while you still can." Rokinsei taunted Haizo. There was a short moment of silence. Suddenly, Haizo shot Rokinsei a menacing glance. "Whats right and whats wrong.. who am I to say? Jyuubi's honesty, Hitatsu's abillity. I beleive neither can be false! If I have to fight for the truth, then I will do so without hesitation, even if it means sacrificing my life!" Haizo said "He stood up?" Rokinsei said, surprised. Hitatsu started to get up. "Like right now, tere will be choices I cant back away from. I will enter Draconic Hell, and I wont back down!" Haizo said as Hitatsu got up fully. Haizo screamed, as did Hitatsu. "Gouhadou!!!" Haizo yelled as Hitatsu shot an enormous amount of energy. Rion barley dodged. The shot continued going past Rokinsei and Rion. A huge boom could be heard behind them. Rokinsei looked behind him, and saw that the attack had destroyed the entire mountain range. "This guys a monster, Rokinsei-sama! The poison isnt even working!" Rokinsei's assistant said. "Poison?" Rokinsei thought. "I kill him right here and now!" the assistant said as he jumped onto Hitatsu's back. "nothin personal kid, but this is for Rokinsei!" The man said as he charged at Haizo with a sword. "If you feel that confident, than bring it! Even if I have to drag myself, I will compete!!" Haizo said. Right before the blow was struck, someting blocked it. "ro.. Rokinsei-sama!" the man said as Rokinsei hit him. "DONT DO ANYTHING UNNESSISARY!!" Rokinsei turned to Haizo. "Sorry 'bout that, kid. Maybe your not as bad as I thought. Maybe you are worthy of entering." Rokinsei said. "Rokinsei, why are you so despetate to enter?" Haizo asked. "Revenge. He was like you, a boy from another world. He caused all the injuries on my face and on Rion, and he took the life of my friend.. maybe if I enter DH, then I might see that bastard again. But I might as well forget about it since your competing." Rokinsei said. "We can both compete!" Haizo said. Rokinsei recoiled. "Its a group competition, right?" Haizo said, smiling. Rokinsei looked at Haizo, surprised. "HAHAHAHAHA!! I like ya. You said yer name was Haizo?" Rokinsei said, pouring sake on Haizo's head. "Alcohol! Fighting! Cease these, and you may compete." Kitai said to Rokinsei, who was drinking. "Agreed! Agreed!" Rokinsei said through a mouthful of sake. "Dont say that when your drinking in front of me!!" Haizo laughed, and Rokinsei joined in. Kitai thought "Enjoy these moments. It will only be rougher down the road.." Part 2- Filler- Yaodum